1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a motor drive device in a camera, and more particularly to a motor drive device for driving a camera having an automatic exposure control circuit contained therein.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a camera containing therein an automatic exposure control circuit having a light receiving element and for determining the aperture value or the shutter speed or both in accordance with the quantity of light from an object in order to obtain a proper exposure, the automatic exposure control circuit does not immediately start operating in a stable condition after it is supplied with a power. Therefore, in the prior art cameras, in order that shutter release may be effected after a power is supplied to the automatic exposure control circuit and the motor of the motor drive device in response to depression of the shutter release button and the automatic exposure control circuit has become stable in condition, the shutter release mechanism is operated through a delay mechanism such as a cam or the like operatively associated with the rotation of the motor. Thereafter, the film advance by the motor, the operation of the delay mechanism and the shutter release are repeated in succession to effect continuous photography at a proper exposure.
Accordingly, the shutter release takes place after the automatic exposure control circuit has become stable in condition and therefore, the automatic exposure control circuit is always in stable condition when photography is effected and advantageously, photography can be effected from a first frame onward reliably at a proper exposure.
However, when the rotation of the motor is transmitted to a shutter release mechanism through a delay mechanism, the result is that the delay mechanism is operated at each photographing operation to effect continuous photography. That is, the automatic exposure control circuit has already become stable in condition at the point of time whereat the first photography has been effected by depression of the shutter release button and in spite of such condition being maintained thereafter, the operation of the delay mechanism takes place at each photographying operation thereafter and this means a disadvantage of waste of time.